1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method for changing, adding and deleting a job, such as the transmission or the printing of information, and a storage medium on which such a program is stored.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, printing is performed by a host information processing apparatus, for example, transmitting a print job to a printer. In this case, the host apparatus transmits a job that it can not execute to an apparatus that can execute that job. However, if a transmission source apparatus and a destination apparatus can both execute the same job, and if it is desired that the same job be executed by both these apparatuses, the transmission source apparatus must create two jobs: one job to be transmitted and another job to be executed by the source apparatus.
Conventionally, the transmission of information is performed in response to a user issuing a transmission instruction for a transmission to be effected at a desired transmission time. Transmission of information is also performed at a transmission time that is designated in advance. However, once the transmission setup is completed, the setup can not be changed. In addition, another transmission process can not be set up for information for which the transmission has been set up.
For the printing of information, conventionally, print information is transmitted toga print queue, and information stored in the print queue is then printed. However, the print setup for specific information in the print queue can not be changed. When printing is to be performed at a desired time, a print instruction must be issued for that time in order for the printing to be executed.
A conventional information processing apparatus stores the history of processes that have been performed, and refers to this history as needed. However, the history is not referred to more often than the confirmation of an activity and the re-entry of a command are performed.
A conventional information processing apparatus, a printer, for example, executes printing when a user operates a computer and issues a print instruction to the printer. When the printing is completed, the issues a print end notification to the apparatus that instructed the printing.
Even in a system in which a print end notification is issued, however, a user may forget that an instruction has not yet been executed, or even whether the instruction has been completed. In this case, the user may terminate the processing without being aware that there is a process that has not yet been performed. Furthermore, when a user moves away from the computer through which the print instruction was issued, the user will not be aware of the statuses of the apparatus and of the process, and will not be able to control the execution of the process.
Conventionally, in an environment wherein a plurality of users employ the same resources by using the same apparatus or employ the same resources across a network, an authority greater that given to a common user is provided for the manager of the information processing apparatus in order to provide management control for resources employed by a plurality of users. Therefore, for the management of an apparatus, the manager can perform various functions that the common users can not.
Further, a conventional computer identifies a user during the logging-in process, or provides a password to be used when a user desires to access a file in order to permit the limited reading of stored information. However, as specific information stored in specific apparatuses can not be published, such information can not be read by another apparatus. In particular, it is impossible for such information to be freely read during a specified period of time, and the material can not be referred to after the time period has expired.
It is, therefore, one objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for enabling object information to be processed, to be maintained or to be deleted, as desired, when the information is transmitted.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for changing an information transmission setup, such as a transmission time, that has previously been designated.
It is an additional objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for setting a time for the printing of information, and for changing a print setup that has previously been designated.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method with which it is easy to change object information for a process that was previously performed to object information for another process.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for detecting, at a predetermined time, the presence of a process that has been instructed by a user and that has not yet been performed.
It is a still additional objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for publishing specific information stored in a specific apparatus so that another user can read it.
To achieve the above objectives, according to one aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
transmission means for transmitting object information that is to be processed;
object information storage means for storing the object information that is to be processed;
display means for displaying as a list the object information that is stored in the object information storage means;
object information selection means for selecting object information from the list of object information;
destination designation means for designating a transmission destination for the object information that is to be processed;
transmission method selection means for selecting a first transmission method or a second transmission method; and
control means for, when the first transmission method is selected by the transmission method selection means, permitting the transmission means to copy from the object information storage means the object information selected by the object information selection means, and, when the second transmission method is selected by the transmission method selection means, for permitting the transmission means to extract, from the object information storage means, the object information that is selected by the object information selection means, and to transmit the object information to the transmission destination that is designated by the transmission designation destination means.
According to one more aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
a display step of displaying, as a list, object information that is stored in an object information storage unit for storing the object information that is to be processed;
an object information selection step of selecting object information from the list of object information;
a destination designation step of designating a transmission destination for the object information that is to be processed;
a transmission method selection step of selecting a first transmission method or a second transmission method; and
a transmission step of, when the first transmission method is selected at the transmission method selection step, copying from the object information storage unit the object information selected at the object information selection step, and of, when the second transmission method is selected at the transmission method selection step, extracting from the object information storage unit the object information that is selected at the object information selection step, and transmitting the object information to the transmission destination that is designated at the transmission designation destination step.
According to another aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
a display step of displaying, as a list, object information that is stored in an object information storage unit for storing the object information that is to be processed;
an object information selection step of selecting object information from the list of object information;
a destination designation step of designating a transmission destination for the object information that is to be processed;
a transmission method selection step of selecting a first transmission method or a second transmission method; and
a transmission step of, when the first transmission method is selected at the transmission method selection step, copying from the object information storage unit the object information selected at the object information selection step, and of, when the second transmission method is selected at the transmission method selection step, extracting from the object information storage unit the object information that is selected at the object information selection step, and transmitting the object information to the transmission destination that is designated at the transmission designation destination step.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
transmission means for transmitting object information that is to be processed;
object information storage means for storing the object information in conjunction with a corresponding execution time and a corresponding transmission destination;
display means for displaying as a list object information that is stored in the object information storage means;
object information selection means for selecting object information from the object information list;
change means for changing a setup that is stored in the object information storage means in conjunction with the object information selected by the object information selection means; and
control means for permitting the transmission means to transmit the object information, which is stored in the object information storage means, to the transmission destination and at the execution time that are stored in the object information storage means in conjunction with the object information.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
a display step of displaying as a list object information that is stored in an object information storage unit for storing the object information in conjunction with a corresponding execution time and a corresponding transmission destination;
an object information selection step of selecting object information from the object information list;
a change step of changing a setup that is stored in the object information storage unit in conjunction with the object information selected at the object information selection step; and
a transmission step of transmitting the object information, which is stored in the object information storage unit, to the transmission destination and at the execution time that are stored in the object information storage unit in conjunction with the object information.
According to one further aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
a display step of displaying as a list object information that is stored in an object information storage unit for storing the object information in conjunction with a corresponding execution time and a corresponding transmission destination;
an object information selection step of selecting object information from the object information list;
a change step of changing a setup that is stored in the object information storage unit in conjunction with the object information selected at the object information selection step; and
a transmission step of transmitting the object information, which is stored in the object information storage unit, to the transmission destination and at the execution time that are stored in the object information storage unit in conjunction with the object information.
According to yet one more aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
print queue storage means for storing object information to be printed;
printing means for printing the object information stored in the print queue storage means;
object information storage means for storing object information in conjunction with time information specifying a printing time for the object information;
transfer means for transferring the object information from the object information storage means to the print queue storage means in accordance with the time information that is stored in the object information storage means in conjunction with the object information;
display means for displaying as a list the object information that is stored in the print queue storage means;
object information selection means for selecting object information from the object information list; and
moving means for moving, from the print queue storage means to the object information storage means, the object information that is selected by the object information selection means.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
a printing step of printing object information that is stored in a print queue for storing object information to be printed;
an object information storage step for storing object information;
a transfer step of transferring the object information, which is stored in an object information storage unit in conjunction with time information specifying a printing time for the object information, to the print queue in accordance with the time information that is stored in conjunction with the object information;
a display step of displaying as a list the object information that is stored in the print queue;
an object information selection step of selecting object information from the object information list; and
a moving step of moving, from the print queue to the object information storage unit, the object information that is selected at the object information selection step.
According to yet an additional aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
a printing step of printing object information that is stored in a print queue for storing object information to be printed;
an object information storage step for storing object information;
a transfer step of transferring the object information, which is stored in an object information storage unit in conjunction with time information specifying a printing time for the object information, to the print queue in accordance with the time information that is stored in conjunction with the object information;
a display step of displaying as a list the object information that is stored in the print queue;
an object information selection step of selecting object information from the object information list; and
a moving step of moving, from the print queue to the object information storage unit, the object information that is selected at the object information selection step.
According to yet a further aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
printing means for printing object information that is to be processed;
object information storage means for storing the object information in conjunction with a corresponding execution time;
display means for displaying as a list object information that is stored in the object information storage means;
object information selection means for selecting object information from the object information list;
change means for changing the execution time that is stored in the object information storage means in conjunction with the object information selected by the object information selection means; and
control means for permitting the printing means to print the object information stored in the object information storage means at the execution time that is stored therein in conjunction with the object information.
According to yet one further aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
a printing step of printing object information that is to be processed;
a display step of displaying as a list object information that is stored in an object information storage unit for storing the object information in conjunction with a corresponding execution time;
an object information selection step of selecting object information from the object information list;
a change step of changing the execution time that is stored in the object information storage unit in conjunction with the object information selected at the object information selection step; and
a control step of performing the printing step so that the object information stored in the object information storage unit is printed at the execution time that is stored therein in conjunction with the object information.
According to still one more aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
a printing step of printing object information that is to be processed;
a display step of displaying as a list object information that is stored in an object information storage unit for storing the object information in conjunction with a corresponding execution time;
an object information selection step of selecting object information from the object information list;
a change step of changing the execution time that is stored in the object information storage unit in conjunction with the object information selected at the object information selection step; and
a control step of performing the printing step so that the object information stored in the object information storage unit is printed at the execution time that is stored therein in conjunction with the object information.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
execution means for performing a process;
history storage means for storing, as a process history, the type of process that is performed and object information;
list display means for displaying as a list process histories that are stored in the history storage means;
history selection means for selecting a process history from the list; and
re-execution control means for permitting the execution means to again execute a process related to the history selected by the history selection means.
According to still an additional aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
an execution step of performing a process;
a history storage step of storing the type of process that is performed and object information as a process history in a history storage unit;
a list display step of displaying as a list process histories that are stored in the history storage unit;
a history selection step of selecting a process history from the list; and
a re-execution step of again executing a process related to the history selected at the history selection step.
According to still a further aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
an execution step of performing a process;
a history storage step of storing the type of process that is performed and object information as a process history in a history storage unit;
a list display step of displaying as a list process histories that are stored in the history storage unit;
a history selection step of selecting a process history from the list; and
a re-execution step of again executing a process related to the history selected at the history selection step.
According to still one further aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
history storage means for storing the type of process that is performed and object information;
list display means for displaying as a list process histories that are stored in the history storage means;
deletion instruction means for selecting a history from the list and for issuing an instruction to delete the history from the history storage means;
determination means for determining whether object information that is related to the history instructed by the deletion instruction means is stored in the history storage means in conjunction with the name of another user whose name differs from that of the user who issued the instruction; and
deletion means for, when the object information is stored in conjunction with the name of the other user, deleting from the history storage means a portion that is related to the user who issued the instruction to delete the history, and for, when the object information is not stored in conjunction with the name of the other user, deleting from the history storage means the object information that is related to the history for which deletion is instructed.
According to again one more aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
a history storage step of storing in a history storage unit the type of process that is performed and object information;
a list display step of displaying as a list process histories that are stored in the history storage unit;
a deletion instruction step of selecting a history from the list and of issuing an instruction to delete the history from the history storage unit;
a determination step of determining whether object information that is related to the history instructed at the deletion instruction step is stored in the history storage unit in conjunction with the name of another user whose name differs from that of the user who issued the instruction; and
a deletion step of, when the object information is stored in conjunction with the name of the other user, deleting from the history storage unit a portion that is related to the user who issued the instruction to delete the history, and of, when the object information is not stored in conjunction with the name of the other user, deleting from the history storage unit the object information that is related to the history for which deletion is instructed.
According to again another aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
a history storage step of storing in a history storage unit the type of process that is performed and object information;
a list display step of displaying as a list process histories that are stored in the history storage unit;
a deletion instruction step of, selecting a history from the list and of issuing an instruction to delete the history from the history storage unit;
a determination step of determining whether object information that is related to the history instructed at the deletion instruction step is stored in the history storage unit in conjunction with the name of another user whose name differs from that of the user who issued the instruction; and
a deletion step of, when the object information is stored in conjunction with the name of the other user, deleting from the history storage unit a portion that is related to the user who issued the instruction to delete the history, and of, when the object information is not stored in conjunction with the name of the other user, deleting from the history storage unit the object information that is related to the history for which deletion is instructed.
According to again an additional aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
management means for managing a process to be completed in correspondence with a user who has entered an instruction for the process;
instruction means for issuing a predetermined instruction;
determination means for referring to the management means to determine whether the performance of a process that has previously been instructed by the user continues not to have been performed; and
notification means for, when the determination means determines that there is a process that has not yet been performed, transmitting to the user a notification to that effect.
According to again a further aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
acceptance means for accepting an inquiry from an external apparatus concerning the status of an apparatus currently employed by a user; and
execution means for performing a process that corresponds to the inquiry accepted by the acceptance means.
According to again one further aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
a management step of managing a process to be completed in correspondence with a user who has entered an instruction for the process;
an instruction step of issuing a predetermined instruction;
a determination step of referring to data managed at the management step to determine whether the performance of a process that has previously been instructed by the user continues not to have been performed; and
a notification step of, when the determination means determines that there is a process that has not yet been performed, transmitting to the user a notification to that effect.
According also to one more aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
an acceptance step of accepting an inquiry from an external apparatus concerning the status of a method currently employed by a user; and
an execution step of performing a process that corresponds to the inquiry accepted at the acceptance step.
According also to another aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
a management step of managing a process to be completed in correspondence with a user who has entered an instruction for the process;
an instruction step of issuing a predetermined instruction;
a determination step of referring to data managed at the management step to determine whether the performance of a process that has previously been instructed by the user continues not to have been performed; and
a notification step of, when the determination means determines that there is a process that has not yet been performed, transmitting to the user a notification to that effect.
According also to an additional aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
an acceptance step of accepting an inquiry from an external apparatus concerning the status of a method currently employed by a user; and
an execution step of performing a process that corresponds to the inquiry accepted at the acceptance step.
According also to a further aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
input means for entering a password at the log-in;
identification means for identifying an operator based on the password that is input; and
control means for, when the operator is a common user who is permitted to log in, permitting the user to log in and displaying a menu screen for a common user, and for, when the operator is a manager, permitting the manager to log in and displaying a menu screen for the manager.
According also to one further aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
identification means for ascertaining whether an operator is a manager;
permission means for permitting the operator to instruct the deletion of all printing instructions stored in a print queue; and
deletion means for, upon receipt of the instruction, deleting all of the printing instructions in the print queue.
According also to yet one more aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
identification means for ascertaining whether an operator is a manager;
permission means for permitting the operator to setup a general time limit for a process instruction; and
management means for managing the process instruction based on the setup.
According also to yet another aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
proxy device setup means for setting up as a proxy device a different device having a voice modem; and
communication control means for performing voice communication by telephone using the device that is set up by the proxy device setup means.
According also to yet an additional aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
an input step of entering a password at the log-in;
an identification step of identifying an operator based on the password that is input; and
a control step of, when the operator is a common user who is permitted to log in, permitting the user to log in and displaying a menu screen for a common user, and of, when the operator is a manager, permitting the manager to log in and displaying a menu screen for the manager.
According also to yet a further aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
an identification step of ascertaining whether an operator is a manager;
a permission step of permitting the operator to instruct the deletion of all printing instructions stored in a print queue; and
a deletion step of, upon receipt of the instruction, deleting all of the printing instructions in the print queue.
According also to yet one further aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
an identification step of ascertaining whether an operator is a manager;
a permission step of permitting the operator to setup a general time limit for a process instruction; and
a management step of managing the process instruction based on the setup.
According to one more aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
a proxy device setup step of setting up as a proxy device a different device having a voice modem; and
a communication control step of performing voice communication by telephone using the device that is set up at the proxy device setup step.
According to another aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
an input step of entering a password at the log-in;
an identification step of identifying an operator based on the password that is input; and
a control step of, when the operator is a common user who is permitted to log in, permitting the user to log in and displaying a menu screen for a common user, and of, when the operator is a manager, permitting the manager to log in and displaying a menu screen for the manager.
According to an additional aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
an identification step of ascertaining whether an operator is a manager;
a permission step of permitting the operator to instruct the deletion of all printing instructions stored in a print queue; and
a deletion step of, upon receipt of the instruction, deleting all of the printing instructions in the print queue.
According to a further aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
an identification step of ascertaining whether an operator is a manager;
a permission step of permitting the operator to setup a general time limit for a process instruction; and
a management step of managing the process instruction based on the setup.
According to one further aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
a proxy device setup step of setting up as a proxy device a different device having a voice modem; and
a communication control step of performing voice communication by telephone using the device that is set up at the proxy device setup step.
According to yet one more aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
object information storage means for storing object information to be processed;
object information list display means for displaying as a list object information stored in the object information storage means;
object information selection means for selecting object information that is to be published;
setup means for setting a publication time limit; and
published information registration means for registering as published information, in conjunction with the publication time limit that is set by the setup means, the object information in the published information storage means that is selected by the selection means.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
an object information list display step of displaying as a list object information stored in an object information storage unit for storing the object information to be processed;
an object information selection step of selecting object information that is to be published;
a setup step of setting a publication time limit; and
a published information registration step of registering as published information, in conjunction with the publication time limit that is set at the setup step, the object information in the published information storage unit that is selected at the selection step.
According to yet an additional aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
an object information list display step of displaying as a list object information stored in an object information storage unit for storing the object information to be processed;
an object information selection step of selecting object information that is to be published;
a setup step of setting a publication time limit; and
a published information registration step of registering as published information, in conjunction with the publication time limit that is set at the setup step, the object information in the published information storage unit that is selected at the selection step.
According to yet a further aspect of the present invention, an information processing apparatus comprises:
published information storage means for storing information to be published in conjunction with a publication time limit;
determination means for determining whether the publication time limit has expired for the information stored in the published information storage means;
publication list display means for displaying as a list information for which the determination means has determined that the publication time limit has not yet expired;
information selection means for selecting information from the list displayed by the publication list display means; and
output means for outputting the contents of information that is selected by the selection means.
According to yet one further aspect of the present invention, an information processing method comprises:
a determination step of determining whether the publication time limit has expired for information stored in a published information storage unit for storing the information to be published in conjunction with a publication time limit;
a publication list display step of displaying as a list information for which it has been determined at the determination step that the publication time limit has not yet expired;
an information selection step of selecting information from the list displayed at the publication list display step; and
an output step of outputting the contents of information that is selected at the information selection step.
According to still one more aspect of the present invention, provided is a storage medium on which is stored a program, which comprises:
a determination step of determining whether the publication time limit has expired for information stored in a published information storage unit for storing the information to be published in conjunction with a publication time limit;
a publication list display step of displaying as a list information for which it has been determined at the determination step that the publication time limit has not yet expired;
an information selection step of selecting information from the list displayed at the publication list display step; and
an output step of outputting the contents of information that is selected at the information selection step.
Other objectives and advantages besides those discussed above shall be apparent to those skilled in the art from the description of a preferred embodiment of the invention which follows. In the description, reference is made to accompanying drawings, which form a part thereof, and which illustrate an example of the invention. Such example, however, is not exhaustive of the various embodiments of the invention, and therefore reference is made to the claims which follow the description for determining the scope of the invention.